homestuckfateeditionfandomcom-20200214-history
103115-Talking it out
cascadingCourtier CC began trolling treacherousContessa TC at 20:15 -- CC: Hi Ramira CC: Happy Wriggling Day CC: Yeah, bad start, I know you don't like them TC: <][--QUICKLY WRIGGLER--- CC: I'm older than you, y'know CC: Anyway, I want to comb to some kind of middleground or something with you TC: <][--ME FAILING TO CARE.--- CC: I'm not looking to fight with you here CC: Just wanted to, talk, I guess TC: <][--TALK--- CC: Look, not to bum you out CC: But that fear thing won't work very well CC: What I wasp trying to suggest before CC: Is rising through the ranks, I guess CC: Even though there are no ranks CC: I know you can prove yourself CC: But most only know your reputation TC: <][--HAVE ALREADY PROVEN MYSELF MORE THAN ANYONE HERE.--- CC: And take it as you being all bark and no bite, tbh CC: Not to everyone here TC: <][--Urgh...--- CC: Not trying to fight or bum you out CC: Just saying CC: I'm sure you get this already CC: Yeah, you shouldn't /have/ to prove yourself again CC: But that can't be helped when almost no one actually knows you CC: And killing any other players would only turn them against you TC: <][--I know what position you are in right now. You don't have the liberty of telling me how I should be running things here.--- TC: <][--matesprit already spilled the canned goods.--- CC: What are you talking about? CC: the Scarlet thing? TC: <][--working for me now, and she will be responsible for convincing people to join my cause.--- CC: Oh CC: Wow CC: I am so not concerned about who the group leader is CC: Just that in fighting is the enemy here TC: <][--have it covered.--- CC: If you /can/ get them all rallied behind you, go right ahead TC: <][--will.--- CC: Alright, cool TC: <][--I need forces, and I'm getting a backing. These fools who try and oppose me winning this game are going to be in for a surprise.--- CC: Amass as large an army as you wish TC: <][--can go and do your own thing, but if you want to be part of the winning team here, you're going to be following me. I've already given up the fear tactics as the players here are all too boring for it.--- CC: We're on the same team here CC: But no, you won't be running opposed, at least at first CC: Not by me or anything TC: <][--course not.--- CC: I'm focused on winning the game CC: So you mite as well consider me hard at work already TC: <][--No slacking.--- TC: <][--need you in good condition for what is to come.--- TC: <][--dying on me.--- TC: <][--hear?--- CC: Working on that part right now CC: I'm already in the thick of this shit TC: <][--it up until we contact you with further instructions.--- TC: <][--the operation stuff on the down low.--- CC: Yeah, I can do that CC: Oh, and be readt CC: ready* TC: <][--don't need these other aliens in my business.--- CC: The other aliens are already in our business CC: Particularly mine, presently TC: <][--than they already are.--- TC: <][--need to go take care of something.--- CC: Right, take care -- treacherousContessa TC gave up trolling cascadingCourtier CC at 20:35 Category:Ramira Category:Nyarla